borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Demonique the original
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Wee Wee's Super Booster page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 12:58, 7 March 2010 Just wanted to drop by and say Hi. I have seen you on several of the same pages that I have wanted to drop comments on. I hope you are having a good day. If you want to farm craw or run a toon through some questing just drop me a line. XBL GT: Provenmayhem. I am normally on around 4-4:30 pm until about 8-10pm Est. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 14:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the reply Thank you for the reply Demonique. I understand the fun of corrupted files. It is one of the reasons I went back to consoles instead of the PC. I used to play a lot of WoW on the Blackwater Raiders server, but when the new expansion cam out and I had to completely over haul my system just to be able to play it with everything turned all the way down I said heck with it. The Consoles only need to be updated every now and then. lol I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 11:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry for they way they treated you. Es tut mir leid für die Weise, die sie wo behandelt auf der Hellfire Forum. Bitte don\'t lassen, sauerkirschen, soweit sie auf alle Amerikaner. Ich hatte ein Übersetzer wegen mein Deutsch äußerst rusty. KoUK ~ Proven Mayhem 15:22, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much, I know how bad of an opion most of the world has of Americans in general. There are a lot of my countrymen that forget what a previlage it is to live in this country and that with that previlage comes get responcibility. They have come to believe that they are entitiled to the freedoms that they enjoy. My right to free speech ends when I start beating someone with it. Last time I checked though, it is just good manners to try and use the native language of the person you are speaking to until they offer to use yours. lol Your grammar is actually very good. I have had very little problem understanding your posts. I am gald that I could recognize the language. I am a fifth generation immigrant from Swizerland on my father's side and I had German in high school before I was told I had to take Spanish to get accepted into college. I find it a very interesting language. One of the more descriptive and conscise. You say exactly what you need to say and very specifically. That is probably why it is still one of the two major languages used in modern science. KoUK ~ Proven Mayhem 12:10, April 5, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I underdstand completely. American is a completely different Dialect than English. It is almost like telling a Spanard that Spanish and Mexican/Portirican/Puervian are all the same. Yes, unfortuantely many Americans are elitist, but as imperfact as we are I can't imagine living anywhere else. Well, maybe Great Britian. It still blows my mind though that the Parlament can gag the press. KoUK ~ Proven Mayhem 15:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Just read your last reply about the London Goth! Roflmao!!! I would have to see that! I mean THEY CREATED GOTH!!! KoUK ~ Proven Mayhem 18:55, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Don't mean to be sexist, but you don't see many girl gamers anymore. A Lonely Nomad 19:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) @ Nomad, No we don't. I mean think about, we get gamers that slam people on some thing they have not read correctly...how many female gamers do you know that are going to put up with that? Not to mention the trash talk that normally goes on in a game? @Demon, they have a great history of it. Shelly, Stoker..lol I wish we could get over the color thing here in the states as well as they have in Britan. It is almost as though there is no color, you are just British. lol KoUK ~ Proven Mayhem 12:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Either or Demon. lol Both are petty dang cool!! I have watched a LOT of BBC growing up and being an Amry Brat (my dad served for most of my younger life) I grew up thinking most people where Green and worked for the military. lol KoUK ~ Proven Mayhem 12:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC)